A simple note
by Butterfly-xxx-Vamp
Summary: A simple note. Can it lead to a romance or will others intervene? Chyan
1. Chapter 1

Author note - I do not own any characters... sadly... although they would all obey me!

* * *

Chad's POV – 

Ryan stood at the door of the Drama room, looking very sexy indeed. I had almost pounced him as I walked into the classroom. He was waiting for the Ice Princess, like he always did.  
Sharpay walked into the room, not even looking at her brother and sat in her usual seat. Zeke sidled into the seat behind her, leaving Ryan looking stunned.  
I pitied him. His sister never even acknowledged him in any way. It was like she didn't care.  
'Dude, ask him to sit with you,' Jason said poking me in the back.  
'What, dude… no,' I replied quickly.  
Jason sighed then turned to the stunned Ryan. 'Hey, Ryan! Spare seat dude!'  
I growled but then saw the smile one Ryan's face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.  
'Hey Chad,' he said sitting in front of me. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation; he was so close I could've just pulled on his shirt and kissed him. Sadly though, I didn't.  
'Chad?' he asked waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked stupidly. 'Oh… sorry,' I said blushing slightly. 'What were you saying dude?'  
Jason snickered behind me.  
'Basketball…' Ryan said, still frowning at me. I noticed how adorable he looked when he did so. '… when are tryouts?' Ryan asked.  
'Tryouts?' I asked stupidly.  
'Yes. Tryouts…' Ryan replied smiling.  
'Ummm… no idea…' I said, slightly embarrassed.  
'Hey did I hear tryouts and basketball in the same sentence?' Troy asked leaning over to our conversation.  
Ryan nodded. 'Do you know when…' he started before Troy interrupted him.  
I didn't even hear Troy call my name three times. 'Chad? Dude?' Troy asked, punching my shoulder.  
'Huh?'  
Darbus walked through the door just as the bell rang. 'Was that a phone?' she asked snappily.  
Everyone in the room sighed 'no' at the same time.

The first twenty minutes sucked, but other than that it was ok. There were other things on my mind. Like the hot guy that was sitting in front of me. Ryan is just so perfect. There isn't anything wrong with him. Perfect body, hair, eyes, lips… everything.  
'Perfect…' I whispered.  
Jason kicked the back of my chair and I turned. 'What?' I asked angry that my perfectness was ruined.  
'Desk… just look…' Jason murmured before putting his head onto the desk. I turned back around and noticed a note. I picked it up and unfolded it. I read the blue handwriting:

_Dude, wat's up? You've been acting weird l8ly. Even with the Wildcats. Ryan 3  
_  
I stared at the paper. Did Ryan just put a heart next to his name? Or am I imagining things? I wrote back:

_**Nothing dude. What makes u ask? Chad )  
**_  
I leaned out of my chair and put the note, difficultly onto Ryan's desk. He leaned over with his blue pen and started writing. I noticed he liked blue a lot today. Blue pen, blue hat and blue pants. I liked it all. And the fact that his white button up shirt went well with his ensemble. He is just so perfect. He shifted in his chair and flipped the answer back to me.  
_  
Well dude. It looks like u've got a lot on ur mind. U wanna tell me wat's going on or wat? Ryan 3  
_  
I giggled softly. Then started writing my answer. The bell rang just as I finished. I jumped up and threw the paper on Ryan's desk before running out of the room for basketball practice.

* * *

Ryan's POV - 

Chad had already left before I could talk to him so I slowly packed up my books and noticed the note on the desk. I picked it up and read:

_**This is really hard 4 me. But I think I'm in love. I can't say ne thing more… its embarrassing dude. Tell no 1 of importance, like Troy. Me tho… in love? How weird is that? Chad )  
**__**P.S. It's not Taylor. Like eww….**_

I read and reread the PS again. Did he just say "like eww"? I frowned and gathered up the rest of my stuff and glanced at the clock. I was late. I bolted out of the room and to the Theatre room, knowing what to expect. I poked my head around the corner, hoping I wasn't spotted.  
'Ryan!'  
I winced slightly. I was spotted. I slowly rounded the corner and went into the danger zone of my sister. 'Hey Shar…'  
She glared at me with her hands on her hips. 'Where have you been? You're late. And you're never late! What's more important then a musical? And your own sister?' she demanded.  
I sighed and walked to the stage with my head down. Sharpay was angrier than a mountain lion. I remember the note and grinned. I looked up at my sister and threw my bag into the nearest chair.  
'What?' she asked angrily, as I climbed up onto the stage.  
'Nothing,' I replied sitting down on the cold stage.  
She sat next to me and flipped my hat off. 'Something to do with the notes you were writing to Chad Danforth? Hmmm?'  
I grabbed back my prized hat and gently placed it skewed back on my head. 'It might…' I said still grinning.  
'Spit it out Ry. Tell! I am your sister!' Sharpay squealed.  
I sighed. 'Ok, ok. But tell not to anyone. Promise?'  
'Promise,' she said wrinkling her nose. 'As long as you stop quoting movies.'  
I giggled happily. 'Danforth is in love.' Sharpay made a gross face.  
'And guess what? It's not McKessie!' I said, grinning wildly.  
Sharpay screamed and hugged me. I rolled my eyes and shoved her playfully off me. 'So do you think it's you?' she asked, breaking all my happiness.  
'Damn,' I muttered.  
Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes. 'So what are you going to do about it, dummy?'  
I thought about that. 'Talk… to him?' I asked hopeful I didn't say something stupid.  
'Damn right you will. Go to the movies for god's sake. You need time to yourself. Then I want you to kiss him… or tell him how you feel, ok?'  
'Yes Shar,' I replied, slightly blushing.  
'Now!' she screamed.  
I quickly got up and jumped off the stage. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the door.  
'Oh and Duckie?'  
'Yes?' I said turning around to face my sister.  
'Don't do anything I wouldn't.'  
I sighed, trying to block out the images that came to mind. I rushed out, remember something and ran back. 'By the way. I'm not a dummy Shar,' I yelled before running out again and down the corridor. I just hope that he hadn't finished practice.

* * *

I hope u liked... it is my first story... 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I'm so sorry it's late guys... exams everywhere... but it's all over so here's chapter 2

Author's Note: Sadly I don't own any of the characters etc etc etc...

* * *

Chad's P.O.V -

The whistle blew once again and the quick passes started again. The ball was passed to me and I lazily passed the ball to Troy, who gave me a quizzical look. I barely noticed Troy or practice at all. I was wondering whether Ryan knew who it was. I knew I hadn't been doing my best this practice and it was all because of Ryan and his perfectness. Did he have that cute puzzled look on his face or was he whispering about me to his sister, the Ice Princess.  
' Chad!'  
I came out of my Ryan-trance, just to be hit by the ball and land on my ass.  
'Danforth!' Coach yelled, even though he was right next to me.  
'Yes Coach?' I said dazed, and now with a ringing in my ears.  
'What has gotten into you? You're not into it today,' he said hauling me to my feet and holding me steady.  
Aah… (A.N: Doesn't that sound like Ms Darbus lol) if only you knew… although you'd probably kick me off the team. Great. 'Sorry Coach,' I said eyes refocussing.  
'Practice dismissed!' Coach yelled blowing the whistle. Everyone gave me a look of concern. They must be thinking why I'm not putting 100 in for this practice. I shrugged and smiled half-heartedly, as they walked away.  
' Troy, help Chad,' Coach added.  
Troy jogged back, took me out of Coach's grip and dragged me out of the gym.  
'Dude…' I started as he let me go. I slipped to the floor and plonked against a wall. Troy still hadn't said anything or moved. I stared at him, waiting for the time bomb to explode. Instead all I got was a smile.  
'What…' I said scared.  
He cut me off. 'Go find him. Talk to him.'  
I stared as he walked away to the locker room. 'Wha…' I murmured trying to find the strength to get up and not get dizzy. If Troy knew then it must be obvious. Great. Another bad thing to add to the pile. I slowly got up wondering if I could talk to Ryan. Not that I wanted to, but I could always try. Hmmm… nah! I steadied myself and walked to the gym door. Which, unfortunately for me, opened and whacked me to the floor.  
'Oh God… oww…' I muttered rubbing my head.  
' Chad? Oh my God! Are you ok?'  
I swore. I didn't want to talk right now and to my massive crush Ryan. The one person I didn't want to run into. Or should I say the door ran into me which was caused by Ryan.  
I sighed. 'Sure dude. Just sick of being on the floor.'  
He gave me a quizzical look. I picked myself up and fake smiled. I'd never tell Darbus this, but Drama comes in handy. Only sometimes though.  
'So why make the door run me over? What's the rush? Where's the fire?' I asked trying to get to excited by how close plus alone we were.  
'Ummm…'

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V –

How was I going to ask him? I could just come out and say it. Sounds easier said then done.  
'Dude, spit it out,' Chad said, looking at my blank expression.  
'Irelylkeu…' I shouted and then blushed.  
Chad stared at me. 'What? I didn't like get that…'  
I swallowed and tried not to stare into his eyes. 'I… umm…'  
'Yes?' he said with a smirk upon his face.  
I shifted my weight to my other foot. 'Umm... nevermind!'  
I bolted out of there as quickly as I could, running to the only place that I could be alone, the dressing rooms of the Drama Hall. I had almost done it. Almost. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just come out and say it? I sighed and breathed deep. 'What is wrong with me? It's Chad. There's nothing wrong with what I could say. Urggh!' I yelled, flopping into a chair with Sharpay's name on it. Why him? Why? Why? Why? I got up and started pacing. (A.N: Pacing makes me think better… weird…)  
'I could've just said it. But nooo…' I said. 'And now I'm talking to myself!' (A.N: And talking to yourself is weird but helps to sort out your thoughts… anyways…) I threw my hat off angrily and glared at the wall. 'Why can't I just say to his face, "Oh and Chad I really like you"?'  
'You do?'  
I turned then silently swore. 'Umm…'  
'Is what you said true?' Chad asked walking into the room.  
I swallowed as he took a step closer. He was way too close.  
'Well?' he smirked, taking another step closer.  
I took a step back and found there was a wall behind me. 'Umm… well… I… m-maybe…' I stuttered.  
Chad's smirk turned to a smile as he took another step forward. 'I'm glad _someone _said it,' he said before kissing me.  
I gasped in surprise. Was I dreaming? He pulled away and I saw he was frowning.  
'Did I do something wrong?' he asked concerned.  
I laughed, he had no idea. 'No, not really.'  
I then crashed my lips back onto his. He grabbed for my waist and pulled me closer. I had to know, so I pulled away.  
'So you love me? Right?' I demanded.  
Chad laughed. 'Yes Ryan. It was you, always has been.'  
'Always? Huh?' I said really confused but really happy at the same time.  
He laughed again and I couldn't help but smile. 'But the big question, Ryan, is will you go on a date with me?'  
I stared at him. Oh my God! I was just asked out. 'Hmm… I'll have to think about that,' I teased.

* * *

Ok this is second chapter... n last i think... let me know what you guys think... hope you liked :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Well ppl have convinced me to add more... so here's no# 3...

AN: I don't own any of the characters... sadly :'(

* * *

POV

Ryan Evans was kissing Chad again. My Chad! I wanted to wring his neck. How **_dar_e** he, the biggest Drama Queen of all, take MY Chad! The worse thing that was crushing my heart was that Chad was kissing him _**back.  
**_I bolted from the dressing rooms to the front doors. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath and think about what I saw. I knew there was only one option left. One single option that Evans had coming for him.  
Getting even.  
I smirked to myself and opened the doors. Evans won't know what hit him.

* * *

I know it's really really short, but it makes a point... and good things will happen... or bad...  
Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... i finally got the next chapter... enjoy!

* * *

Chad's POV -

I looked at my watches. Ok Chad, stop being nervous. Everything will be fine. Today is the big day. The day I finally take Ryan out on a date.  
And I really mean finally.  
Of course it's only been three days that we've been together but I know I love him. And I'm never getting over this feeling.  
I looked back more nervous then ever. What if he didn't like my surprise? What if everything goes wrong?  
"Yo! Chad!"  
I turned slowly facing towards the fountain.  
"Uh.. yeah?"  
"He still hasn't arrived yet, huh?" Troy asked jumping off of the fountain ledge.  
"No," i said heavily turning around again. "And, uh, Troy?"  
"No man, I haven't," he replied looking for Ryan.  
I sighed gratefully and sat on the fountain. Troy is the only one I told about us.  
Us. I like the sound of that. It could be us forever.  
Thoughts and warning bells went off in my head. I'd have to tell everyone and I couldn't do that. I know Ry wants to, but I'm not ready yet.  
"Hey, dude?"  
I jumped up. "Yo Ryan. What's up?"  
Ryan smiled then winked sexily.  
I stared. Oh my God... Ryan looked... well, perfect. Today he's wearing black jeans, a tight (AN: tight as in show off the body people) blue shirt and his blue fedora hat.  
Troy waved a hand in front of my face. "Stop drooling," he said laughing.  
Ryan laughed along with him. I blushed.  
"Anyway," I said changing the topic, "hang out in the cafeteria?"  
Troy shook his head and pointed to Gabby, running off.  
"Uh bye," I said, rolling my eyes at Ryan, my perfectness.  
"So..."  
"So..." he replied shuffling his feet.  
I wanted to say something but couldn't. I had no idea what to say. I'm no good with words. So instead I just stared. I'm struck, love struck.

* * *

  
Ryan's POV -

Ok, awkward silence. Ummm... I looked around.  
"Are we going anywhere this afternoon?" I whispered nervously.  
Chad looked at me puzzled. Aww... he's so cute.  
"Stop that," I said smiling slightly.  
"What?What are you talking about?" he asked, the cute puzzled look still there.  
"You look cute," I said watching him blush.  
"Well at least I don't look like you," he retorted stepping closer to me.  
I galnced down worried. "What's wrong with me?"  
He giggled softly.  
Damn! I knew I should have worn the red shirt. Although why I'm taking advice from my sister I'll never know.  
"You look hot," Chad whispered in my ear.  
I shivered.  
"You, me, date tonight," Chad whispered. "I got practice now. Meet me here this afternoon. Love you."  
"Really?" I whispered back, heart beating fast.  
"Yeah, really."  
"Aww... I love you too," I murmured, brushing my hand against his.  
Chad grinned happily and ran off to the basketball court. I looked after him grinning stupidly.  
"So? How'd it go?"  
"Great," I replied tearing my eyes off the spot where Chad disappeared and started walking towards school. I heard Sharpay following me. I mean who wouldn't? The clacking of those shoes were annoying.  
"Did he like what you were wearing?" Sharpay asked.  
"Yeah, he did," I replied thinking of where he was going to take me.  
"So?"  
"So what?" I said turning back to my sister in front of the school doors.  
"You going on a date or what?" she said quite loudly.  
"Shh!" I hissed nervously.  
"And?"  
I grinned and opened the door. My sister walked past me.  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said smiling. "Let's rehearse."  
I just followed her happily.

* * *

Hopefully I'll be posting another chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

OMG so sorry it's like late... anyways here's the new chapter  
Disclaimer: I DON'T (in any way or form) own HSM

* * *

Chad's POV:

I snuck a glance to Ryan, who was staring into space. I'd long stopped listening to Darbus ramble on. I couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying about whoever was supposed to be important today. I could only think of Ryan and how time flew by as I watched him. Not that, you know, I stalk him or anything.  
I looked at the clock and almost screamed in frustration. Time was going so slowly, I wanted to strangle something. However, that wouldn't be the sane thing to do. Anyway, completely off topic of Ryan, my perfect, wonderful, God-sent and gorgeous guy.  
I again snuck another look at him. He noticed and smiled. I practically melted in my seat. I smiled back, then winked. He blushed and looked at his hands. Awww so cute. With his sky blue eyes, gorgeous smile and kissable lips.  
I looked back at the clock then at my watches. Okay, it had been five minutes since I last looked with only two left to go. I did a retake. Two minutes?! SCORE!!  
I felt someone poke me in the back. When I turned Jason gave me a note, then went back to writing some sort of notes on Darbus' speech. I turned back around and looked down at the note.

_Can't wait_

That was it. Nothing else. I frowned. It looked like Ryan's hand writing but I knew it wasn't. What the hell does this mean?  
The bell rang and I jumped, completely forgetting where I was. I grinned as people filed out. I grabbed my stuff, snuck a smile at Ryan and bolted to my locker, trying not to think of that note. I unlocked the locker, crammed everything in, then ran to meet Ryan. As I turned a corner, I ran into someone.  
"Ouch," I murmured, looking up to see Jason.  
"Dude. You alright?" he asked, concern written upon his face.  
I groaned, looked at the time then jumped up. "I'm late!!"  
"What..." Jason said as I bolted to the front doors.  
I pushed them open and walked, kinda, over to Ryan who was again staring into space.  
"Hey. You ready?" I asked smiling.  
Ryan turned shock upon his face. My smile faded.  
"What's wrong?"

* * *

Ryan's POV:

I sighed heavily as Chad again asked me what was wrong. I pulled out the note I got earlier and handed it to him. I knew he wouldn't like it. And when I read it, I felt like I would die. As he read it his eyes went wide.  
"Ryan?" Chad murmured looking up at me with his brown eyes.  
"What does it mean Chad?" I said, feeling the sadness and anger well up. "'He's not faithful to you'? What am I supposed to think? What does it mean?"  
I could tell he was uncomfortable, but his eyes showed nothing but love. Chad looked around, shrugged then hugged me. **In front of everyone.  
**Tears fell and I buried my head into his shoulder.  
"I got one as well," he murmured.  
"Really?" I choked out.  
"Yeah. But mine said 'Can't wait'. I have no idea who sent it or anything," Chad whispered in my ear. "But I don't care. Because no one can take you away from me."  
I giggled softly through my tears. "I love you too."  
"Dude?"  
I looked up to see Troy, Sharpay, Zeke and Gabriella standing behind Chad, half looking smug and shocked at the same time.  
"What?" Chad replied unfazed and not turning around or letting go of me.  
I whimpered softly before Sharpay burst into squeals. My eyes widened as the others smiled.  
"Took you forever man," Zeke said clapping Chad on the back. Troy just laughed. And both girl jumped on me talking at once.  
"Huh?" Chad and I said confused.  
We looked at each other and I smiled at Chad's cute puzzled face. "Awww, you're so cute," I said.  
Chad blushed and everyone else started bagging him out. I shook my head, letting go of Chad and noticing Jason talking to Taylor. I waved, smiling. Taylor waved back but Jason just gave me this look.  
Before I could question it though, Chad screamed at his friends. "Get off!!"  
I giggled as he pushed them off him. "Chad... are we going now?"  
I put on the most innocent face I could possibly muster. Chad's face went blank, then he smiled and nodded dazed. He pushed through his friends, took my hand and started dragging me towards his car.  
"Bye guys," I yelled behind me.  
When we got to the car, he pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine.  
"Wow," I said as he pulled away.  
All he did was grin at me and open the passenger door, gesturing and bowing for me to step inside. I rolled my eyes and hopped in. His grin grew bigger, so he looked like the Cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland. He slid in the driver's side.  
"Should I be scared?" I joked.  
"Nope. Wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he said.  
Awww... he really is adorable. But one thing was bothering me...  
"So. Where are we going?" I asked curious.  
"You'll se when we get there," Chad teased, reversing the car and driving out of the parking lot.  
I grinned. I just hope that nothing would ruin this date.

* * *

POV:

I watched my Chad kiss Evans. Again. He didn't know any better. But **soon **he'll know. My plan is already in action. I followed them out the parking lot. This was one date they would never forget. However, I was disappointed they took my notes to lightly. But it was all Evans fault. The tears trick is so old, **my grandmother** uses it.  
Phase Two: Follow Them.

* * *

Okay... wow, took for ever! Never again... okay possibly again... so sorry everyone... taking me forever just to post things... sigh enjoy anyway


	6. Chapter 6

_OMG so sorry it took this long to get a chapter... but yeah i've been busy..._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM_**

* * *

Chad's POV-

I drove up the driveway and around the round rotunda. I felt Ryan glance at me excitedly and I smiled inwardly. Nothing could ruin this. Considering what I'd done. I parked the car out the front and gestured for Ryan to get out.  
'Nuh uh,' he said, folding his arms and pouting.  
God, he's so cute. I rolled my eyes, hopped out of the car and grinned stupidly at the people staring.  
'Don't mind him. He doesn't want to be here…' I said loudly and clearly.  
I heard the door slam and turned. He was face-to-face with me. Literally.  
'Oh never mind.'  
'Damn you,' he hissed. 'Why do you have to be so adorable?'  
He then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door, with me feeling dazed. He then stopped. I grinned knowing how silly he could be.  
'What's wrong?' I asked curious and innocent look on my face.  
'You know damn well what it is. You should be doing all this…' Ryan cried, getting flustered, showing off how he is seriously the Drama King.  
'Whoa, whoa…' I grabbed his shoulders, calming him down. 'Calm down, Ry. Never seen you like this dude.'  
He blushed. 'I'm nervous. I mean I've only ever been here twice in my lifetime.'  
I stared. He's so cute, thinking I've been here. Somewhere this expensive? However, one day of luxury, is three weeks of pain. Babysitting my little brother. I shuddered.  
'Ry… to be honest, I've never been here.'  
Ryan's mouth fell open. 'B-but…'  
I smiled and opened the door. 'You first.'  
He smiled back nervously and walked in. I followed and tried not to stare at anything that was natural to my boyfriend, which is really hard.  
'We have a reservation,' I said. 'Under Danforth?'  
The blonde girl at the counter clacked on the computer, smiled and told us to follow her. I grinned at Ryan, who looked at me suspiciously. I just shrugged. This was going to be so cute.  
'There you are sirs. A waiter will be down soon,' the blonde said. As she walked past me she whispered, 'Good luck.'  
I nodded and noticed Ryan staring at the two wooden doors.  
'Ryan?'  
'Mmm.'  
'You can open it.'  
Ryan giggled. 'Sorry.'  
He pushed them open to reveal a hall cleared just for a table for two and a chandelier above the room. I smiled. Just as I asked. Perfectness for my perfect boyfriend.  
'Chad!'  
I snapped out of my Ryan-trance and Ryan pounced on me, knocking me to the ground.  
'How did you afford this?' he asked face buried in my hair.  
I wrapped my arms around him. 'Anything for you.'

* * *

  
Ryan's POV-

I lifted myself up to look at the sweetest person I had ever laid eyes upon.  
'So that would be anything?' I teased.  
Chad nodded and then it clicked making him blush. I giggled and placed my lips upon his. Chad smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer.  
A cough sounded above us. 'Sirs?'  
I pulled away quickly and rolled off my boyfriend blushing. Chad just lied there.  
'Yes?' Chad asked.  
'Would you like to order?'  
Chad sat up and nodded. He pulled himself up and helped me up. We walked over to the table, Chad pulled my chair out and I sat down smiling. Chad sat opposite, grin upon his face.  
'Menus.'  
Chad grabbed the menus and handed one to me still grinning. I really love him. I grinned sillily back at him.  
'What'd you want Ryan?'  
I pulled myself out of what thoughts I just got and looked down at the menu, without really looking at it.  
'Umm…' I murmured. 'Spaghetti bolognaise?'  
Chad nodded. 'I'll have the chicken thing…'  
'Chicken kiev…' I hissed.  
'Yes, that. With what soft drink?' Chad asked me.  
I frowned. 'None for me. I can't stand fizzy drinks. Bad for your health.'  
Chad shrugged. 'Red bull for me…'  
The waiter nodded. I shook my head. He really was cute. The waiter thanked us and walked away to order. I realised that now I was alone with the one person that I love, besides my family, and I grew even more nervous. Chad just smiled at me.  
'Umm…' I muttered, eyes locking onto Chad's brown ones.  
'Yes?'  
'Well, Chad… this is,' I paused. 'This is really nice,' I finished lamely.  
Chad laughed. 'Well Ryan, you're really nice.'  
I laughed, knowing he was teasing me. 'You're so mean,' I said fake pouting.  
Chad stopped laughing. 'You're really cute. And Ryan,' he reached across the table and grabbed my hands. 'I really love you.'  
I smiled, but felt all teary. 'I really love you too Chad.'  
Before I could stop myself, tears fell. Chad blinked then hurried over to me, hugging me close. I smiled but cried into his chest.  
'Ryan, my god. You're so emotional,' Chad murmured in my ear. I shivered and stopped crying.  
'Well, I am the Drama King, you know,' I joked.  
Chad giggled and let go of me.  
'Dinner sirs.'  
I turned and almost died as our waiter came back in, with a trolley. I almost felt like throwing something at him. I glanced at Chad and saw he felt the same way. The food was set and away we ate, joking and laughing. We finished, Chad payed and we left for home. Chad turned the radio on and started singing horribly to some boy band, causing me fits of giggles. He stopped outside my house and I felt horrible again. Chad looked at me with a sad smile.  
'Well… do you want me to walk you to the door?'  
I giggled. 'If you have enough time.'  
We got out and Chad actually walked me to the door. He seriously is so cute. Especially what he did next.  
Chad looked at me, with big wide eyes. 'Oh my god, you won't get in trouble will you?'  
I burst into laughter. 'N-no…' I gasped out, leaning against the door.  
Suddenly the door flew open and I fell to the floor. Sharpay's feet were there to hurt me even more.  
'Ryan!' she yelled. 'Chad!'  
'Yes?' Chad replied looking innocent.  
'Oh my god. Thank god that you're okay. I got a weird phone call asking if I knew what you two were doing and where you were,' Sharpay babbled. 'I told the creepy guy I didn't care if my brother got laid and whatever, he hung up on me.' She looked down at me. 'Mum and Dad want to talk to you.' She then looked at Chad. 'Your parents called and said, home ASAP.'  
Chad sighed with me. Sharpay looked at both of us.  
'There's always the weekend…' she suggested.  
I brightened a bit. 'And school's tomorrow.'  
Chad grinned. 'Alright, see you tomorrow Ry.'  
He then leaned in and kissed me.  
'Eew…' Sharpay groaned.  
Chad then trotted back to his car and waved goodbye as he drove off. Sharpay pulled me in the house.  
'Did it go well?' she demanded.  
'Yes. It was perfect,' I said, walking away from her and into the living room to talk with my parents.

* * *

POV-  
Again! But this time my Chad kissing Evans. I forced myself to believe he didn't know what he was doing. I growled. Evans was going to pay. The truth will come out in the open: for Evans is over! Even if it means I have to hurt my Chad…  
Begin Phase Two!

* * *

_OMG that took forever! so sorry i kinda moved and well it's so no fair because of the lateness and for you guys_


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG I'm sooo sorry.... it's extremely late and I'm lame... because it should have been up AGES ago... however, it's going to be short_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything of HSM because I'm not important**

_

* * *

_

Chad's POV -

I hit my head against my locker, sighing. _Stupid parents... Prying into my life isn't going to help me. As if I can't try to get positive grades in every subject. Except Maths..._ I hit my head again, harder.  
A giggle sounded behind me, and I smiled unwillingly. 'Spying on me, are you?' I said, turning around to see my beautiful blonde angel.  
Ryan smiled back at me. 'Well, sometimes I can't help it,' he joked.  
I smiled wider and glanced around. Noticing that no one was around and kissed his forehead. Ryan blushed and I had to chuckle at him.  
'Come on,' Ryan murmured, already walking away. I chuckled again and caught up with my sweet boyfriend.  
There was a long silence as we walked to Darbus' class.  
'Ryan...' I started.  
He froze, noticing the tone in my voice. 'Yes, Chad?'  
'Umm...' I murmured. 'Well, I kinda can't go out anywhere for the next two months...'  
Ryan laughed, sadness being masked with his laughter. 'Why?'  
I hung my head. 'Because I'm flunking Maths...'  
Ryan cracked up laughing. 'Maths?'  
I shuffled my feet. 'Yeah...'  
Ryan giggled, trying to stifle the laughter as people piled into the Drama room. I glared at my feet, ignoring how much I was going to hate myself. Ryan lightly brushed his hand against mine. I smiled slightly.  
'I'll help if you want...' Ryan mumbled, giggle escaping his lips.  
'How?' I whispered back.  
He frowned. 'Let me get back to you on that one...'  
It was my turn to laugh. He smiled crookedly at me and walked into the classroom. I followed, a slight smile on my face. _What ideas would he come up with?_ My mind went dirty and my eyes went wide. As I sat, I buried my blushing face into my arms.  
_I just hope that I'm wrong in thinking like that...

* * *

_

Ryan's POV -

As I sat in my chair, I glanced over to Chad. _Flunking Maths?_ I giggled softly. _Hilarious!_ However, pity filled me. I remembered what he said. I smiled sadly. He wouldn't be able to see me for awhile.  
I smiled slightly. Unless... He was passing. Of course, I had to figure out how to help him with that. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my sister walk into the room. All poise and pretty. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my hands. I heard her walk over, trying not to remember the embarrassing Parent-Talk last night. Which Sharpay was most definitely going to bring up.  
'Hey Ryan.'  
'Hey,' I mumbled back.  
'Ryan?'  
I looked up as she sat down, swivling around to look at me. I saw the sly look in her eyes and gulped. 'Yes?'  
She smiled. 'Mother and Daddy wanted me to give you this...' She handed me a box and my eyes went wide.  
'Sharpay...' I hissed, grabbing the box and shoving it into my bag. 'Damn it...'  
She giggled. 'Got to be safe, right?'  
I glared at her. She laughed and turned back around. Last night, my parents had suggested that I take things slow with Chad. Like I wasn't doing that already. Then they started to explain the different diseases I could get. I was mortified. I literally died, as I told them I already knew the consequences and everything else. Did they look relieved? YEAH!!! However, I died of embarrassment.  
I heard Darbus drone in the background as I distracted myself with the Chad problem. I mean, how was I going to help him? I could make him do his homework. Okay, but not willingly. I then grinned. _Brilliant idea!_  
I sat excited, waiting for class to be over. Finally when Darbus let us free, I walked over to Chad, practically bouncing.  
He frowned, but smiled slowly. 'You figured something out?'  
'Yep,' I replied. 'You, my house, this afternoon.'  
Chad stared as I winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

  
_OMG sooooo short.... sorry guys, i feel bad :(_


	8. Chapter 8

__

**Okay, I fixed the typos and stuff so yeah, sorry guys**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own HSM... (sad face) altho i like controlling them :)

_

* * *

_

Chad's POV:

I closed my eyes and gulped as I took the massive house into my vision. I had no idea what was lying in store for me. I slowly walked to the front porch and took a deep breath. I knocked on the white door in front of me. Immediately it flew open. Sharpay stood there, eyes wide and excitement on her face. Which fell as soon as she saw me.  
'Oh, it's you,' she grumbled. 'Come in.'  
I entered the house and my mouth fell open. I walked down the hallway following the sound of Sharpay's shoes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the massive room that opened before me. The room was obviously the lounge room, but good God, it didn't look like any normal lounge room. Sofas and other furniture were somehow strategically placed. My mouth must have fallen open and I must have frozen because Sharpay was now dragging me up the winding staircase.  
My eyes bugged even more as I entered the second storey of the house. Except I wasn't thinking it was a house anymore. The hallway had doors leading off of it and rooms flashed by. The Ice Princess dragged me up another staircase and I thought I'd have to go back to pick my jaw up.  
The hallway up here was bigger than the second storey. I stared at a couple of the rooms as Sharpay forcibly dragged me down the hall. Many of the rooms had trophies and awards, pictures of drama musicals and I even saw a games room. Sharpay stopped and turned to me.  
'Okay,' she said. 'Ryan's room.'  
I looked at the door behind her. It was plain and looked intimidating. I just nodded as she stormed past me, leaving me to battle with my nervousness. _Knock or open it up?_ I sighed, feeling ridiculous and knocked.  
'Come in.'  
I smiled to myself as I heard Ryan's voice. He sounded excited. My mind went blank as I opened the door. Ryan was lying on a massive bed with a blue cover and he was reading a book. I noticed as I walked in that his room was twice the size of mine. Although he didn't have as much stuff as I did. The bed, two chests of drawers and... my mouth gaped open. I didn't think it was possible but it did.  
Ryan had a private bathroom. Well, damn, I want to be rich. I sighed heavily and plopped myself onto his bed.  
'Chad?'  
I turned my head and had to smile. Ryan was so adorable when he frowned. 'Yes?'  
'Is something wrong?' he asked almost silently.  
'No,' I laughed. 'Just not used to such a huge house.' I giggled. 'Or should I call it a mansion?'  
Ryan giggled back. 'Yeah, I know. You'll get used to it.'  
I blinked at that. 'Say what?'  
Ryan smiled, flashing his teeth. 'You'll be here more often. Because of the studying.'  
I couldn't say anything intelliant to that. 'Oh.'  
Ryan rolled his eyes as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. I knew I was blushing but I just grinned at his gorgeous face. He smiled slightly after awhile. I had no idea what he was doing. Or what was going to happen.  
'Ummm... what math problems you stuck on?' he asked.  
I stared at him, frowning. There was something missing. 'Uhh... algebra and trigonometry.' I looked him over. Something wasn't right. I knew what it was, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
'Trig I understand,' Ryan laughed. 'But algebra?' I watched him laugh at me. I shook my head and then gasped.  
'What?' Ryan asked, sitting up on one elbow. I stared then felt like hitting myself. 'Chad? Chad, what's wrong?'  
I gaped even more. 'Y-you're not wearing a-a hat...'  
He looked at me weirdly. 'Huh?'  
I just stared at his hair. I wanted so bad to just touch it. His blond hair fell into his eyes as he started giggling at me. I frowned at him, not fully understanding and ignoring the urge to swipe the soft-looking blond hair back.  
'Chad, I sometimes worry about you,' he chuckled. 'I don't wear a hat all the time. God, bad hat hair.'  
I giggled at him, as he ranted on about how hats destory perfectly good healthy hair. His hair was still in his eyes and instead of thinking I brushed it back with my left hand. Ryan froze, staring at me blush creeping up his cheeks. I stared into his wide blue eyes and removed my hand from his cheek.  
'Umm...' Ryan stuttered.  
I smiled as he blushed more. The without warning, Ryan threw himself at me pressing his lips upon mine. I blinked not comprehending at first. Then I pressed back, wrapping one arm around his waist to pull him closer and the other to sink into his hair at the nape of his neck. My eyes flew open when my sweet ryan surprised me again. He licked my bottom lip again. I practically froze. I heard a whimper and I realised that it was me. He again licked my lip and my mouth opened involuntary.  
Not be scared or anything. Or not really know about the kissing thing. But I had no idea. Ryan on the other hand...  
I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and swiped across mine. A small whimper came from him and I pressed him closer.  
'Ah hmm...' someone coughed.  
Ryan quickly pulled away and rolled off. I pouted. 'Sharpay? What do you want?'  
I groaned, pulling myself up. Sharpay rolled her eyes.  
'Well, as much as your makeout session is facinating. You need to do actual work,' she said, before walking out and closing the door.  
I just looked after her. What was she thinking? Wait...  
'Sorry,' Ryan mumbled. 'Rents don't want me doing something stupid...'  
I looked at my boyfriend, who was staring at his hands. Then I cracked up laughing. Ryan looked up at me in alarm. I just kept laughing. I couldn't help it. That's why he was in a awkward mood during school. His parents had given him the 'talk'.  
'What?' he asked confused.  
'The talk? Seriously?' I gasped out, trying to stop laughing.  
Ryan stared then blushed. 'Yeah.' I laughed harder. 'Chad, shut up,' Ryan mumbled, hitting me softly.  
'Okay, okay,' I said calming down. 'So trig or algebra first?' I asked, moving around to find my bag.  
'Trig.'  
I grabbed the textbook and my notebook and turned back around to a gaping Ryan. 'What?'  
He shook his head. 'Nothing.'  
I frowned but opened my notebook while Ryan flipped through the text book.  
'What are you having trouble with?'  
I frowned at the page I had opened up to. 'Ratios...' I stared at the little picture in my book. I hadn't drawn that. It was a tiny little black heart with an arrow through it. I shook it off and turned the page.  
'Ratios. Right,' Ryan said. I frowned. Another exactly the same. 'Chad?'  
I looked up. 'I'm good,' I said fake smiling.  
'Yeah... so I see...' Ryan teased half heartedly.  
I looked back at my book and stared at the picture. Something or someone is really freaking me out...

* * *

Ryan's POV:

I noticed Chad seemed distracted. But still I tried to get him to understand the theory first. I then set him to work on questions. I watched him chew on his pen and frowned myself. Something was bothering him.  
'Chad?'  
He looked up and smiled at me. 'Yes?'  
'You finished with the first couple of questions?' I asked chickening out.  
He nooded and handed me the book. I looked over the questions. I stared. He said he was bad at math. I looked up at him suspiciously. He stared back.  
'What?' he said defensively.  
'Your supposed to be bad at math,' I said accusingly.  
He cocked his head to the left and frowned. 'What'd you mean?'  
'Eveything is right,' I said. 'Well, so far.'  
Chad's face seemed to light up. 'I got it right? Like no mistakes or anything?' He crawled his way over and looked over my shoulder.  
'Nope,' I whispered, ignoring the light breath upon my ear.  
'Yes!' Chad yelled, causing me to wince.  
'Ow...'  
'Oops,' Chad said, hugging me.  
I smiled. Time to put my plan into action. 'I think you deserve something special for that.'  
Chad moved away from me and I turned to see him confused. I smiled at him, and moved in front of him. I leant to his ear.  
'Anything you want?' I murmured. He shivered as I pulled away and looked at him. I watched as his face changed and his eyes went even darker than the normal chocolate colour. He grabbed at the nape of my neck and pulled me quickly against his lips. I moaned and pushed myself closer. He groaned and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me even closer. I sighed against his lips.  
Then he stunned me by licking my bottom lip. I whimpered and dug my hands into his hair. Chad then sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and started sucking. I moaned and dragged him closer. He groaned right back and pulled away. I pouted at him and he grinned at me.  
'This is awkward,' Chad mumbled, nuzzling into my neck.  
I flushed and nodded slowly, as he breathed into my ear. I just realised what he meant. I giggled as I realised I was sitting on his lap. Then he licked my ear. I died on the inside and moaned loudly. I heard Chad chuckle and blushed. My hands dug deeper into his hair and I pulled his head back. The shock was evident on his face. I ran my tongue up his neck and grinned as he groaned.  
I heard a bang and I turned. Sharpay was standing there, smirking.  
'So... make out session,' she said, nodding slowly. 'Well, Ryan, sorry but you have a phone call.' She held out a phone and waited.  
I groaned and left the comfort **(AN: Comfort? nevermind... my mind is taking this too far lol)** of Chad's lap and took the phone off of her. She walked out.  
'Hello?'  
_'I know you're corrupting my Chad,'_ a rusty gruff voice said.  
'Huh?' I said confused. 'Who is this?'  
_'It doesn't matter. Just stay away from my Chad.'_  
'I'm sorry,' I said completely defensive. 'What do you want?'  
_'I want you away from Chad. Trust me when I say if you don't, I'm gonna have to come after you. I'll hunt you down.'_  
The phone went click and the beeps entered. I felt my eyes tear up and I had no idea why. I didn't turn around as Chad asked me a question. I felt the tears fall. Who wanted me away from Chad? Why? I felt Chad wrap his arms around me and I broke down.  
'Ry?'  
I turned around and burst into tears. I sobbed onto his shirt, knowing I was going to stain it. He was hesitant but he wrapped me closer and comforted me. His hands ran up my back and I shivered slightly.  
'Ry? What's wrong?' Chad asked, pulling away from me. I just cried more. Chad smiled softly and wiped stray tears away.  
'Someone wants me away f-from y-you,' I sobbed out.  
Chad's face fell. 'I knew something was going on...' he whispered.  
'What?' I said, wiping away tears.  
'Nevermind,' Chad murmured. 'Let's just forget about what people think. Okay?' He smiled at me and brushed hair out of my eyes.  
'Okay,' I said, half smiling. I glanced at the time. And my face fell. 'I think you've gotta go home.'  
Chad looked at the clock on my wall and sighed. 'Yeah.'  
I sighed too. Chad kissed me softly. I sighed again as he pulled away.  
'I'll see you tomorrow?' he asked, smile playing on his lips.  
'Yeah. I'll call you,' I whispered. 'I love you.'  
Chad grinned. 'I know. But I love you more.'  
I giggled, still trying to not sound like I had been crying. 'Sappy romantic you are.'  
He chuckled and with one last goodbye walked out the room, leaving me happy. But confused...

* * *

**_Okay... ummm... yeah... a comeback lol :) hope u like the new chapter_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so I'm technically being roped into this chapter. [Not that it's a bad thing, I enjoy writing. When I'm not a gun point] So here we are and I hop you all enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to anything that has to do with this story. Not even cream-puffs. :(  
**_

* * *

Chad's POV:

'Chadley!'  
I groaned. What was my mother wanting this early in the morning? I mean, the birds are chirping away and I want sleep. I opened my eyes hazily and stared out my window, trying to wake up. I blinked and noticed a figure with short shaggy hair. I blinked again and the shadowy figure was gone. I frowned. Great way to start the day. Paranoid.  
I groaned and got up out of the warmth of my bed. I went to my door and in a daze opened it. 'What Mum?' I yelled.  
My mother walked out of her room. 'I need you to do me a favour, sweety.'  
I groaned and leant against the doorframe. 'What? I have study today.'  
She smiled at me. 'I know.' There was a pause. There's always a pause. 'But Chadley, I need you to take care of your brother for me today. I have a work meeting to go to and your father is meeting some important clients today.'  
I frowned as she put in earrings. 'Fine. I'll take care of the brat.'  
'Who's a brat?'  
I groaned again. Chirpy little brother. 'Ugh,' I moaned. 'When you getting back?' I asked, looking at my mum. She nodded to herself before answering one o'clock. I closed my eyes in frustration. 'Okay.'  
'Now, Jeremie, honey. I want you to be good for your big brother, okay?'  
I shook my head and walked back into my room. I looked out the window again, hoping I'd see my stalker. I saw nothing. Only the tree. That lone little tree. I shrugged and went to grab my red t-shirt with 'Playing My Background Music' on it from the chair where I had laid it out yesterday. I grabbed nothing but the chair. I frowned.  
'Bye Chad, Jeremie!'  
'Wait, Mum...' I yelled, before the door slammed shut. I swore under my breath.  
'Ooohh, I'm telling.'  
'Jere, not now. My red shirt is gone,' I said, trying not to yell at him.  
'The one you always wear on weekends?'  
I closed my eyes. Damn seven year olds. They wouldn't understand fashion. 'Yes, that one.'  
'Oh. You put it in the room?'  
I glared at his innocent face. 'Yes, I did. You don't have it do you? Or maybe seen it?'  
He shook his head, floppy hair going everywhere. I sighed. Guess I'll settle for another. I grabbed a blue shirt; one that said 'Nothing Upstairs'. I sighed heavily and closed eyes.  
'I wanna get changed,' I said, hoping he got the hint.  
'Okay,' he ran out the room and down the stairs.  
I got dressed quickly and walked downstairs knowing the brat was going to jump me. Instead of a falling child, I heard giggling.  
'Jere, what are you doing?'  
'Talking,' he called back. 'Phone for you.' I walked into the kitchen. 'It's your _boyfriend..._' I swatted at Jeremie and he ran away giggling. I put the phone to my ear and I heard more giggles.  
'Dammit Ry,' I said, holding back a smile.  
'I didn't know you had a brother,' Ryan said, through stifled giggles.  
'He is more like a bother.'  
Ryan laughed at that. 'Trade?'  
'Hell no,' I said laughing this time.  
'Well I just got hit so it's a no this end too,' Ryan said. 'I'm coming over there. I wanna see this brother of yours.'  
I groaned. 'Well, you're going to have to anyway. Mum left me in charge.'  
'Ooh, practically all alone with a boyfriend coming over. Are you sure you're allowed to do that?' Ryan asked, smile in his voice.  
'Get your cute little butt over here,' I replied. 'Now.'  
'Get your cute butt over here...' I heard Ryan giggle. 'See you soon.'  
'Yup, if I haven't killed a small child in that time,' I replied. 'Love you.'  
'Love you too.'  
'Love you...' Jeremie mocked in the background as I hung up the phone.  
I turned, glare on my face. 'You are a dead little brother.'  
He squealed and ran. I followed.

* * *

Ryan's POV:

I was standing outside the front door. Eerily, it was quiet. Also the front yard had no toys strewn across it. No tell-tale signs that a child lived here at all. I shivered. It was like a horror movie.  
I sighed, pushed the doorbell. It rang a couple of times, yet no one answered the door. I rung again. Maybe no one heard it. Still no answer. By now I was freaking out. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around. No one that I could see. I took a deep breath and knocked this time. I waited.  
'Attack!'  
I jumped out of my skin and was tackled to the grass . Two bodies had collided with mine and I was now stuck under two giggling messes. I smiled.  
'Chad, what are you doing?'  
'Attacking you,' replied Mini-Chad. I giggled.  
'You must be Jeremie,' I said, trying to move.  
'Chad, the enemy is trying to move,' Jeremie said innocently.  
Chad grinned. 'Well Jere, we take the enemy as prisoner.' They both laughed at that and hauled me up.  
'Uh, thanks I guess,' I said, smiling. 'You going to torture me as well?' That last part was directed at Chad, who blushed madly. Jeremie looked at both of us and then hugged us.  
'Can I watch the movie now?' he asked. Chad nodded and ushered us inside. He put the movie on and came and gave me a hug.  
'Sorry about Jere. He wanted to surprise you,' he whispered.  
I shuddered. 'It's okay,' I whispered back.  
'Want something to drink?' Chad asked, pulling me into the kitchen with him.  
'Uhh, sure,' I said slightly confused.  
Chad grinned and pulled me into a kiss. I moaned as our lips touched, but I kept it at a low level. He nibbled at my lower lip and I gasped. He then deepened our kiss and pushed me up against the wall. I was breathless. Chad was never like this. He was usually more reserved about the relationship. Although at the moment I didn't care. I shoved my hands in his hair and tugged, pulling him away. He came up for air, confused. I grinned and licked his ear, before nibbling his neck. I felt a low moan escape his lips. I shushed him by crushing my lips back on his.  
'Chad?'  
Chad pulled away, face red and breathless. I was also panting.  
'Chad,' I said. 'You're wanted.' I then winked, before leaving the room to set up the books and little tasks I had set for my adorable boyfriend.  
Chad had put a new movie in and was making lunch for the Mini-Chad. The Mini-Chad had bounced into the room with me and had sat at the table.  
'You really like my big brother don't you?' he asked innocence in his voice.  
I smiled. 'Yes, I do.'  
'He likes you a lot too. He says your name while he's sleeping,' Jeremie said, eyes wide. 'Ryan. And then an oh god, then Ryan again.'  
I blushed furiously. Little did this kid know what he was talking about. Chad walked out and put Jeremie's sandwich in front of him, blushing furiously also.  
'Right,' I said, trying not to sound embarrassed. 'I have some problems for you to sort out.' I gave Chad the pages I wanted him to work on. He took them and sat next to me.  
'Do I get help? Or a nice little gift later?' he asked, grinning but embarrassed. I smiled.  
'If they are right, I don't see why not.'  
We went through the problems, sorting out what he didn't understand and what he did. We put it in a pile that we could do later. Chad was chewing on his pencil again. His concentration face was so cute. His mum came home and I politely said hello. She was nice enough and left us alone to do the work.  
Sadly none of this could last. I looked at my watch and almost died. It was six in the evening. I sighed heavily.  
'I have to go.'  
Chad looked up at me, eyes pleading. 'I know. I'll walk you out.'  
Slowly we packed up the books and pencils. We then took our time to walk to my car. There was an awkward silence. Chad then hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.  
'We have all the time in the world,' he mumbled. I think mostly to himself, but it could have applied to me as well.  
'Chad,' I murmured.  
He pulled away from the hug and looked at me confused. I kissed his soft lips. Once then twice. I then looked at him. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was holding back. 'Don't hold back,' I whispered.  
His eyes were melted chocolate when he crashed his lips back onto mine. I groaned as he pushed me against the car. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. I was dangerously squished against the car, but all that mattered was Chad. He nibbled softly at my bottom lip and then moved to my ear. He licked it before returning to kiss me. I felt like I was in heaven. I pushed my body closer to his and groaned. Chad also moaned, licking my lips. I sighed and let him deepen it.  
A smash pulled us apart. I looked to where the sound had come from. What I saw was a broken window and smashed mailbox. I looked back at Chad wide eyed.  
'I think you should go home,' Chad said, completely serious. 'I will call you tomorrow and tell what happened.' I nodded, opening my car door numbly. 'Stop for no one but the police; if that happens.' I looked at Chad and nodded again.  
'Love you,' I whispered.  
He smiled. 'I love you too.'  
I got in the car a drove home, wondering what was going on.

* * *

_Gah~! I hope you enjoyed and now I am tired. It's 3am so it's about sleep time. Enjoy~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's another chapter. Being roped into this one too ^_^ And be gun point. Apparently it's a 9mm pistol or something of the like. Yay~ Anyways, enjoy and it probably won't be long; sorry._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM or anything else that has to do with lot of my stories. If I did, many couples would not be together or dead... I'm just grim today.  
**_

* * *

Chad's POV:

I was literally banging my head against a wall. We had called the police and they had investigated. Yet little was known about what had actually happening. I didn't understand why they weren't doing any more than what they were. They'd just given up looking for any other sort of clues.  
'Chad.'  
I stopped hitting my head and faced my little brother. 'What's wrong?'  
He hung his head, like he had broken a vase or something. He then handed me a phone. 'It's for you.'  
I took the phone off him and put it to my ear. 'Hello?'  
'Hello Chad,' a rough voice said.  
I frowned. 'Who is this?'  
'Well, now. That's not very nice. I only want to talk to you.'  
'Yeah. What do you want?'  
'Tsk, tsk. Should be more polite you know.' I heard a little chuckle.  
I rolled my eyes. 'I am very sorry. Is there something you want? Or that I can help you with?' I put as much sarcasm as I could into those sentences.  
'Bad Chad,' the voice practically drawled. 'But it is true I want something from you.'  
'What is that?' my voice was monotone.  
'Your so-called relationship. I want to gone.'  
'Wait? What?' I said, confused and angry.  
'I want you to drop this charade with Ryan Evans.'  
'Charade?' I swallowed harshly. 'You think I am lying to him?'  
'Oh no Chad. Not at all,' the voice paused. 'I think it's you that you're lying too.'  
'That is a load of crap!' I yelled. 'How dare you tell me how to think and act.' This voice didn't understand that what I felt for Ryan was love. I knew people would do things like this, but never as reasoning as this one was. That was what was confusing me.  
'Silly Chad. Don't you see that you have nothing in common? You are lying to yourself about any sort of feelings you have for him.' There was a pause. 'After all, there are more important people in your life than that Drama Queen.'  
I was furious. I hung up the phone and threw it across the room. What did that voice want from me? I groaned and went to pick up the phone. I had to call Ryan. He might be upset or something.

* * *

Ryan's POV:

I clutched for the ringing phone. As I grabbed it, I put it too my ear. 'Hello?' It had to be Chad.  
'Hello, Ryan.'  
I froze. It was that gruff voice from before. Clearly it had some sort of agenda. 'Yes?' My voice was shaking.  
'Aww, the Drama Queen can't take the voice of my voice.' I heard a little laugh. 'Yes, I am so scary. Fear me.'  
I gulped. 'What do you want from me?'  
'I already told you this one.'  
I thought about it. The voice had said to stay away from his Chad. 'Chad isn't yours...' I said confused.  
I heard a growl. 'Chad doesn't know what he is thinking!'  
I shrunk away from the phone as I heard a smash and heavy breathing. There was a long silence.  
'Ah, well. Shouldn't lose my cool. After all Chad knows how I feel about him. It is only a matter of time.'  
'Chad would never leave me,' I cried, upset.  
'Listen to me. If you are still with my Chad in a weeks time, I will come for you. I will hunt you down.' I heard the shake in the caller's voice. 'Don't make me hurt you, Ryan.' There was a click and I was left with the little beeps and silence.  
I hung up the phone and tears fell. I didn't understand. Why would anyone want to keep Chad and I from being together? Well, except for the fact that we were in love and that wasn't socially acceptable. I cried more and hugged my pillow to my chest. But this voice had said Chad was his. Did that mean it wanted Chad for itself? My chest tightened. I wouldn't know what to do without Chad. He is the person I love. And knowing Chad he wouldn't take being from me either. I smiled a little at that. So what if this person wanted us apart?  
The phone rung and I jumped out of my skin. I picked it up cautiously. 'Hello?'  
'Hey Ry.'  
'Chad.'  
'Hey, don't sound so relieved,' he said worry in his voice.  
I laughed. 'You would have no idea.'  
'Try me,' he said seriously.  
I was shocked for a second. 'Uhhh... someone called and said to stay away from you.'  
I heard a groan. 'I knew something was going on.'  
'Huh?' I was confused.  
'Well, I got a phone call too. Only the voice told me to break up with you because... because...' He trailed off.  
'Because?' I asked, scared.  
He hesitated. 'Because I don't understand my feelings for you and that there are more important people in my life.' He sighed.  
I squeaked. 'Chad. The voice said told me that it would hurt me if I didn't leave you alone.'  
I heard a loud angry sigh. 'I thought this would happen.'  
I gulped down my fear. 'It wants you Chad. It keeps saying "My Chad".'  
Chad must have dropped the phone or hit a nearby wall. I went with the first one. 'Chad? Chad.'  
'Sorry. Just shocked is all.'  
'I noticed. Enough about this weird voice. I already made my mind up about our relationship.'  
'Oh. What's the verdict?'  
I giggled. 'I love you Chad. What do you think the verdict is?'  
'You're staying,' he replied smugly. 'I love you more than ever.'  
I giggled harder. 'Now tell me about what the police had to say.'

* * *

POV:

Stage Three was in effect. All I had to do was wait. If this phase didn't go as planned, Ryan Evans was going to have to get hurt. I didn't want to, but if he would not take his claws out of my Chad then I had no other option. I sighed. I also didn't want to hurt my Chad. He'd be upset but there was nothing I could do about that. After everything he will learn his feelings towards me. And Evans will be out of the picture. Once and for all.  


* * *

  
_OMG this took me so long. I am sorry -bows head- Forgive me._


End file.
